


Untitled

by castiel52



Category: Sherlock (TV), Suits (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Minor Mike/Rachel, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Tumblr, Unrequited Love, marvey, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is simply 5 drabbles for my 5 main pairings as seen on the tags (NOT RACHEL AND MIKE) as a thank you to my followers on Tumblr. (I'll be posting one each day until Friday/Saturday.) I'm having problems posting on my Tumblr so for now it'll be here. If you're wondering where the fifth pairing is, I'll be putting it on Friday once I post it as the last chapter because that is the latest pair I've been swooning over. Although I'm pretty sure it's quite obvious already. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> I put Sterek on first because most of my followers are Sterek fans. :)  
> -Jess

****

**STEREK**

The Piano Man

Watching Derek’s fingers dance around the keys has always been relaxing for Stiles. The sound it emits even more so. A slow waltz, a sweet love song, a melancholic melody, all begins from the simple dance of Derek’s fingers on the black and white keys. He cherishes moments like this, when it’s just him and Derek sitting by the piano, where they can be just them, just Derek and Stiles, lovers and best friends, not the protectors they always had to be for Beacon Hills. It is always special, when they just have to sit by the piano—Derek plays while Stiles listens. Derek says everything he wants to tell him through the notes—the sounds—his fingers produce when they dance with the keys— _I love you, don’t leave me, you’re everything_. And Stiles, Stiles just _knows_ what he’s saying all the time.


	2. Destiel

 

**DESTIEL**

The Warrior

Dean has always been a warrior (was _made_ to be a warrior), Castiel has always known that. His rough calloused hands made for knives and guns, his large muscular frame made for hand to hand combat, his unshakable strength made to withstand torture, all make up the warrior in the man. But despite being a warrior, a warrior toughened by the horrible circumstances of life, he is a nurturer, a lover, a man with a soft, fragile heart meant to care for people. He wants to save lives because he cares about people, despite what outsiders might think. He helps people not because he wants to be a hero but because he simply wants to, because he knows no one else would. And that is what makes Dean a great warrior—he fights because he knows it’s the _right_ thing to do. That is also why Castiel can’t help but fall deeply in love with the older Winchester, with the young warrior who do good just _because_.


	3. Stony

  
**** ****

**STONY**

The Hero

Steve has always thought that Tony was just a man who helped people for the recognition, for the fame. He never categorized the older (but in truth, _younger_ ) man as selfless or someone who has a heart. But watching him take the missile with his bare hands and out to the portal to save people, knowing that he could die, Steve has changed his opinion of the man. All he could do was smile at him as the older ( _younger_ ) man talked about having some ‘shawarma’ (whatever that may be) as if he did not just save New York from destruction, as if he did not (almost) sacrifice himself to save thousands of people. Tony really was ( _is_ ) a hero. And right then and there, all Steve could think was, “ _I think I could fall in love with this man. And maybe he could fall in love with me, too._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Because somehow, they don't show on the fic itself...  
>   
>   
> 


	4. Marvey

 

**MARVEY**

The Man with the Heart of Steel

Harvey confuses Mike. The man can be so cold sometimes and sometimes he’s a kind and caring man. Oh, Mike knows Harvey cares and he does have a heart, but sometimes he can’t help but second guess himself whenever Harvey does or say something extremely heartless. But one look at the older man’s eyes (he has been cataloguing Harvey’s emotions by his eyes), he knows that he doesn’t mean the harsh words he says or the bad things he does. He knows that in Harvey’s eyes, it’s the thing he should do to win, to teach Mike a lesson, and to protect the people he loves. He knows Harvey cares about him but he doesn’t really know to what extent. (Donna has let it slip once that Harvey sees him as a baby brother but sometimes it feels more than that). Mike knows he’s on his way to falling in love with Harvey (maybe he has been in love with Harvey all these years, just never admitted it) but he is also in love with Rachel (at least, he thinks so) and Rachel is the safe choice because she wears her heart on her sleeves. Harvey is guarded and afraid and Mike ends up being confused and chooses Rachel. But he knows that if Harvey’s defenses fall just at the right moment, if Mike sees that Harvey is in love with him, he would happily forget what he feels for Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drum roll* You'll see the latest fandom I've been swooning over and has been constantly reading recently, so, oops? :P


	5. Johnlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah yeah! I'm officially a Johnlock fan and here's my first try of it. :)

 

**JOHNLOCK**

The Savior

Sherlock has always preferred being alone. No one could (would) ever understand him but himself (maybe Mycroft, on certain occasions but only because he’s in the same situation). People hurt the things they don’t understand, they break things that are beyond their understanding and set it on fire, letting it burn to ashes until the only thing left would be black, black, _black_. So yes, being alone prevents being burnt, that’s why he hurt people in return when they are trying to destroy him (quite unsuccessfully, though) and pushes them away from him to a safe distance. Everything’s _okay_. And then one John Watson comes walking in and changes everything. John is a fire that provides protection and lovely heat that keeps Sherlock warm and safe. John isn’t the flame that causes destruction but builds instead, the same way the flame melts metal to build various things. John understands him in a way no one else ever has, even though he isn’t in Sherlock’s level of intellect. John just _knows_ what Sherlock needs and how to protect him. And as time goes by, Sherlock suddenly realizes that he is in love with one Dr. John Watson (without his permission). But the older man has been firm with his heterosexuality, and that’s okay, because as long as Sherlock can love John, everything will be fine because John has saved him, anyway, and he doesn’t really want to ask for more than what the doctor can offer. (No matter how much it actually hurts.)


End file.
